Metropolitan Investigative Strike Team MIST
by Timeless Enigma
Summary: 1998: Aya, along with her new partner investigate criminal activity in Tokyo, Japan. Multi-Crossover, mainly with Gundam Wing. I'm revising the current chapters. Please r/r.
1. Prologue: Deadline Revised

M I S T  
P r o l o g u e - D e a d l i n e  
  
Rain. That's all that mattered as it pounded on the streets of Tokyo. The sky occasionally lit up as lightning discharged. Tumultuous amounts of heavenly teardrops over the typical Japanese skyline created a stormy ambience for the pedestrians. The skies rumbled as thunder accompanied the lightning flashes. People on the streets protected themselves with umbrellas. Evening was crawling to midnight, but the monsoon would likely be there in the morning.  
  
Vast arrays of lights made it difficult to tell that the 10 o'clock news wasn't too far away. This rainy night would mark the start of many things, but it would also mark the end of many lives.  
  
8:10 pm  
Monday, March 11th, 1998  
Somewhere in the Keihin Metropolitan Area  
  
The streets weren't just flooded with traffic, but with water as well. Parked on the side of the street was a red sedan. The occupants had devoted their full attention to a jewellery store on the opposite side of the street. One of the men put down his binoculars and picked up the car radio. "Blue, this is Green, all is silent, what about you? Over."  
  
Another Part of the Keihin Metropolitan Area  
  
"We've got nothing as well Green, very silent. Over." responded a raven-haired woman.  
  
"We read that, hai. We'll keep you posted every ten minutes."  
  
"Hai, we'll contact HQ around ten."  
  
"Hai, out."  
  
Sakura Tsumaya set down the radio, and glanced at the other occupant in the low-lit room. "The Bureau better not have sent us on a ghost hunt. I hate sitting around doing surveillance on a false lead.  
  
"Well, Director Nagato sent us out here, so they must've trusted the source." reasoned the blonde-haired woman beside her.  
  
The room they were in was empty, save for the surveillance equipment set up, and the dim lamps. The lighting ambience caused blonde and dark hair alike to shimmer. The very essence of the agents, their breaths could be seen because of the low temperature. The door to the rest of the building opened, and another person walked through carrying several plastic bags in each hand. The man set down the bags and took off his drenched coat. One wouldn't be able to tell that his hair was midnight blue because of the low light settings. He set a tray of donuts and chili bowls with hot chocolate onto a table.  
The blonde agent raised an eyebrow, "What's with the donuts Masaki, we're not cops." she snorted.  
  
"Well if you don't want them then suit yourself, they were out of the pastry. It's going to be a long night, we're stationed here for at least one more week."  
  
The agent who was staying silent about the donuts, Agent Tsumaya, sighed. "Who cares about the donuts, let's just eat and check out this jewellery shop."  
  
"Jewellery shop my ass. It's obviously a front for drugs and guns." the blonde agent retorted.  
  
"Well Aya, it's not all that obvious to the government, or the public either. That's why we were sent here to confirm that they are doing something illegal."  
  
Tsumaya stared out the window "It can't get much worse than this: bad weather, stuck with donut man and a green agent... and this donut sucks!" she pulled it out of her mouth and examined it, "no wonder, it's Boston Cream!" her icy gaze was trained on Tsushima.  
  
"I said mix and match," he shrugged "and what's wrong with you, I love rainy nights."  
  
"Whatever Masaki." Tsumaya responded, shaking her head.  
  
As if on cue, the lights went out. "Kuso!!" Tsumaya yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, just an outage. Probably caused by the lightning." Aya Brea assured her.  
  
Tim Hortons Restaurant (Japanese Franchise)  
Several stores down from Vespertinus Jewellers  
  
Inside the packed restaurant, many people sat down to enjoy a friendly chat and drink some green tea, or whatever they pleased. A rent-a-cop sat dejectedly at a two-seat table, rolling up his fifty-second rim. "This has to be it!!!" Officer Giam yelled.  
  
Remains of the other fifty-one cups and their contents were spilled on the floor. Giam looked at the inside of the rim, eyes full of hope, then incredible joy. "Yes!!!!!!!!! I've done it!!!!!!!!"  
Other customers looked at him strangely, and others glared in envy. Then, a continuous beeping noise was heard. Officer Giam came out of his elated state. "Wha--?????" was all he had the time to say. Unknown to everyone in the restaurant, this would be their final visit, and the beginning of the end.  
  
Sony Building  
  
Inside the IBI commandeered skyscraper, the agents took notes of the activity below. The power had been restored some time ago. The radio crackled "Blue, this is-".  
  
A bright flash of intense light accompanied a tremendous boom from not too far away. The force shattered the windows and knocked the agents off of their seats. Tsushima was the first to recover. "Hisama! That better not be all of our evidence down the fucking shit-hole!"  
  
Tsumaya dived for the radio. "Green? Green!? Do you read?" she screamed frantically.  
  
Masaki recovered from his prone position and pulled out his cell phone, pushing an auto-dial button. "IBI HQ, this is Special Agent Tsushima Masaki reporting in. There's been a large explosion down near the Sukiyabashi Crossing in Ginza. We can't seem to contact Green Team." Tsushima paused. "We need medics and fire fighters fast!"  
He switched off the phone and unholstered two Smith & Wesson handguns, and loaded them. Aya slowly got up, a little shaken. She watched in horror as part of the block was in flames. Instinctively, she got out her sidearms as well. Tsumaya resigned trying to contact Green Team and aimed some cameras at the blaze. Aya stumbled to the door. Tsushima grabbed his trench coat and went down into the rain after his partner.  
  
9:32 pm  
Ruins of the Tim Hortons Restaurant  
  
All three agents: Brea, Tsumaya and Masaki, along with the other two who were in the car who were Agents Akima and Dai were on the scene. Other IBI officials and metro police searched for evidence.  
  
"We're going to have to ask the Keihin Keishi to assist us with this investigation, not the other way around. We've obtained authorization directly from the Diet, and we already have jurisdiction since some of our agents were on site at the time of the incident." a blond IBI representative named Quatre Winner informed the leader of the task force.  
  
"Hai, but you will share information with us as well." the officer replied.  
  
"You have our word." Winner assured.  
  
Winner then approached the awaiting agents. "We have clearance, maybe Agents Masaki and Brea would like to take a look?" Winner suggested.  
  
From the outside of the ruins, fire fighters were putting out the small flames on the exterior. The center of the roof had caved in to some extent. Most of the city block was blocked off for the investigation.  
  
Reporters were scrambling for details, and the rain continued to hammer down on the city.  
  
Aya nodded unenthusiastically and entered first, while taking out a plastic evidence bag and some latex gloves. Winner led them in. "The fire fighters weren't able to extinguish the flames fast enough, so it's likely we won't find much." Winner said.  
  
Aya took a look around while Tsushima and Winner tried to find the center of the blast. Everything was black and the sickening smell of burnt flesh assaulted Aya's nostrils. She ducked down and turned on a flashlight. She saw melted glass, burnt scraps of and charred corpses. It definitely brought back bad memories for her. "Aya, I think we've found it." Tsushima called  
  
Aya got up and approached her partner and Winner. When she arrived, she stopped dead in her tracks. "I didn't say it would be pretty though." he said, shining his flashlight on what seemed to be the skull and spine of a human.  
  
Other obscure body parts were present. Aya wasn't sure if they were from the same body. Aya suddenly felt sick in her stomach. "We're not going to get much tonight, we'll leave this to the crews." Winner stated.  
  
Masaki nodded, turning to his partner, noticing her discomfort. "Are you alright Aya?"  
  
"Take me home." was all she said.  
  
Outside  
  
Tsushima Masaki escorted his partner through the police tape. Reporters recognized them as agents and shoved microphones in their faces. Aya smiled weakly 'I hope he doesn't punch them.'  
  
They finally managed to get to Tsushima's car without commenting to the reporters. The rain was still pouring hard and the thunder was beginning to reach deafening levels. Tsushima's face remained calm as he got into the Mitsubishi car and drove away.  
  
While driving, Aya reached into her leather jacket pocket and pulled out what seemed to be an evidence bag. She was very lethargic in doing so. "I found this." she whispered softly.  
  
Tsushima glanced at it's contents.  
  
A severely burnt piece of paper had the words "Deadline Notice" printed in the center.  
  
  
------------------  
  
  
10:00 pm  
February 4th, 2002  
Residence of The Author  
Somewhere in British Columbia, Canada  
  
Disclaimer: Parasite Eve 1 and 2, Aya Brea and all Parasite Eve 1 and 2 content belong to Square L.L.C. Gundam Wing, its characters and other content is property of Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, TV Asahi and Yoshiyuki Tomino. I do not own them.  
  
What I own: Tsushima Masaki, Sakura Tsumaya, Jun Kawasaki, Akitata Dai, Kiyoshi Akima... let's just say all of the characters in this fanfic were created by me, except Saiyumi Hasaki, Daniel Giam, and the ones owned by their respective companies. I own my created characters. Saiyumi Hasaki is owned by my friend "Fenikkusu o Kiri" who is a member of www.fanfiction.net, check his stories out.  
  
If you're wondering where the author notes and disclaimer were before I wrote this: I think that calling a work a "Fanfic, Fan-Fiction, etc." should automatically be a disclaimer for fics. I also think that they take away from the story the author has made. If the first couple of chapters suck, don't worry, I'll create revised versions via beta readers.  
  
A list of characters and etc. created by me will appear later on.  
  
My intellectual property:  
I created The International Bureau of Investigation and The Inter-Stellar Bureau of Investigation. Although the Anime movie "Akira" seems to have the IBI in its movie, I came up with it on my own before I even knew of the movie's existence. I don't know how Akira's IBI compares with mine, but I do not mean to use material without permission. But these days, I think using the IBI is pretty common.  
  
The Genres are: Action/Adventure, Mystery, Drama, Suspense, Sci-fi, and Drama. You might find some romance, no promises though.  
  
To enhance the feeling of stories, try some background music. For this fic I suggest some low-tempo, chillout grooves, moody stuff and dark. I'd suggest Parasite Eve 1 and 2 soundtracks, and Ambient, Trip-Hop, IDM (Intelligent Dance Music), Chillout, and Acid Jazz.  
  
Btw: The Keihin Metropolitan Region/Zone is Tokyo and the sprawling industrial metropolis surrounding it.  
  
I'll finish this part of the story, which is called "Part One - Deadline", but if no one shows interest, I'll just quit this story.  
  
This story used to be in the Game Crossovers Section, under the title "MIST", but I moved it here because this is much more a Parasite Eve based story. There might not be many cases involving mitochondria (chondriosomes), but this is mostly an Aya Brea/Tsushima Masaki fic.  
My e-mail is bluestar_marine@hotmail.com  
  
I'm currently working on a website to store my fanfics, and also character bios, plot analysis, and other stuff. Material that can't be provided on www.fanfiction.net because of its restrictions. I'll post the website address on this page and on my author bio so you readers can access it. Well, gotta go and continue writing Chapter 3 of MIST, and maybe work on the website.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
  
Finished at:  
10:49 pm  
  
Updated at:  
5:04 pm  
May 18th, 2002 


	2. Better or Worse?

M I S T  
C h a p t e r O n e - B e t t e r o r W o r s e ?  
  
  
6:54 am  
Tuesday, March 12th, 1998  
International Bureau of Investigation Japan Main Headquarters  
Hinterland of the Keihin Metropolitan Area  
  
  
Special Agent Aya Brea of the International Bureau of Investigation walked through the ever-crowded hallways. Yesterday hadn't been pleasant, and she knew that the meeting she was about to have would involve being part of an investigation team to uncover just what had happened.  
  
Aya walked into a conference room, dreading what was inevitable. Her partner, Special Agent Tsushima Masaki, was already there. He sat next to the conference table, appearing to be in a somber attitude. Sakura Tsumaya, Quatre Winner, Akitata Dai and Kiyoshi Akima also sat there, awaiting the arrival of Director Jun Kawasaki.  
  
Aya took a seat next to her partner, who had a serious look on his face. "So what's up with you today Tsushima? You don't seem to be in your usual mood." Aya asked casually.  
  
Tsushima faced her "I don't want to discuss it openly, maybe later?" he told her in a low voice.  
  
Aya frowned but nodded "If you say so."  
  
The conference room was a moderate sized room with four tables, two were very long and two shorter ones connected the ends, to form a long rectangle, which was the standard style for conference tables. Individual desk lamps were available at each seat. Tsushima Masaki wore black cords with a navy blue long T-shirt and a black trench coat. He had seemingly black hair, but it was really midnight blue. Aya on the other hand had pale blonde hair and she wore a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
After several minutes, the director entered and sat down on the far side of the conference table. She then cleared her throat. "I think we all know why we're here, so I won't waste any time." she began. "As you all know, the Tim Hortons located near the Sukiyabashi Crossing around Ginza was destroyed yesterday. It appears that a bomb possibly composed of Composition 4, or a variant, detonated under a customer's seat. And Agent Brea found some inconclusive evidence. We believe this was an assassination, maybe overkill but meant truly for one person.  
  
"So the Diet has given us permission to start an virtually carte blanche investigation. I've given it some consideration, and I believe it would be beneficial to this investigation if Brea and Masaki lead it. I think they are very capable agents so I want you to support them and follow their leadership. Winner, you're to provide support and get the Gundam Team in on this ASAP. You know what to do. Alright, that concludes this meeting.  
  
"These are your instructions, the latest you can begin is Thursday." she concluded as she handed out the folders.  
  
  
8:02  
Office Temporarily Assigned to Current Investigation (Deadline Office HQ)  
  
  
Aya Brea sat impatiently at a desk, waiting for Tsushima to get back with breakfast. Just then, he entered with some McDonald's. "Let's just hope McDonald's doesn't end up like Tim Hortons." he joked.  
  
Aya laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood. Agents Lucrezia Noin, Zechs Marquis, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang, who were all brought by Quatre Raberba Winner were all part of the Gundam Team, had joined the rest of the assigned agents in the investigation.  
  
Aya took a look at a report given to her by an agent who had dropped by. Skimming it, she noticed something interesting. "So that corpse we found at the center of the explosion was a cop." she said to herself while taking a bite out of her Big Mac.  
  
"Yeah, he must have been sitting on the bomb, because his ass is nowhere to be found. Makes it hard to determine his sex as well" commented Akitata Dai.  
  
This comment gained some chuckles.  
  
"This guy must have been the target." Duo concluded hastily.  
  
Tsushima raised an eyebrow "I don't think so, the bomb was placed in the center of the restaurant. And under a chair is a place most people would never check." he told Duo.  
  
"I agree with him Duo, the blast radius was only large enough to destroy the whole building only if it was placed in the center. This would also confuse investigators as to who was the true target." Heero furthered the explanation.  
  
"Why don't we go visit the scene again? Yesterday we only got a glance and it was night at that time." Sakura cut in.  
  
Everyone paused and considered the option, and then Trowa of all people spoke "It's not like we have any other plans, so let's go." he said.  
  
Everyone agreed, so the filed out of there temporary headquarters. Once they got to the main floor, Quatre went up to the front desk "We'd like some requisitions for three vehicles." he asked.  
  
The secretary handed Quatre three forms. He handed one to Tsushima and one to Zechs.  
  
They each filled out the forms and handed them out. The secretary skimmed over the preferences, and then gave Quatre, Zechs and Tsushima each a car key.  
  
  
8:24 am  
Garage  
International Bureau of Investigation Japan Main Headquarters  
  
  
Since there were twelve agents, four went into each car. Aya, Tsumaya and Kiyoshi went with Tsushima in a dark blue Mitsubishi GTO. Noin, Akitata and Duo went with Zechs in a mostly white Nissan Skyline. And Heero, Trowa and Wufei went with Quatre in a scarlet red Toyota TRD 3000.  
  
They wove their way through morning traffic, which took a very long time... as it always did. And when they finally got there, they'd find more then they had anticipated.  
  
  
9:51 am  
Ruins of the Tim Hortons Restaurant  
  
  
When the group of twelve agents from the International Bureau of Investigation arrived, some police were there as well, guarding the ruins from the public. As Tsushima got out, he flashed IBI identification to allow them to pass. They all put on latex gloves, and got out some plastic bags to gather evidence.  
  
The police tape was still around the ruins, and many spectators and reporters swarmed around the scene.  
  
Tsushima studied the origin of the blast again, along with Heero, an explosives expert and a reluctant Aya. The chair Officer Giam had been sitting on had been almost completely vaporized. The center part of the roof had collapsed after the devastating blast, and the walls were holding on, barely. Beside Tsushima on the floor was a piece of a Tim Hortons coffee cup. Picking it up, he studied it, and then his eyes went wide. He inferred that it had been the dead officer's cup. Not wanting to steal a dead man's riches, and not wanting to destroy the last thing the man had, he stuck it into his pocket, vowing to hang it up somewhere as a good luck charm.  
  
Aya, trying to fight the sadness and anger, looked around for some useful clues. "Whoa, take a look at these!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
Aya turned around, seeing Duo, who was on the other side of the restaurant, holding up a half-melted pile of metal. "They seem to be what's left of a cache of firearms." Wufei spoke, almost to himself, in his usual self-righteous tone. "I found some melted guns over here too." Zechs announced from his area.  
  
Aya could feel that something was not right. Two piles of weapons found in a Tim Hortons restaurant? There was something more to this. She let her mind wander as she checked behind the ordering counter. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, except maybe for the fact that most of it was blown away, she entered the cooking room. The door wasn't there anymore, and the wall that separated it from the rest of the restaurant crumbled. Then she saw something she'd never think she'd see in a restaurant. A whole stockpile of guns, most of them illegal, and what looked like priceless jewellery all hung up on the far wall. She turned around "Tsushima?" she called to her partner.  
  
Moments later, Tsushima found his way to where Aya was. He was about to ask what was up, but then he understood immediately upon looking at what she had found. There was definitely more to this than any of the agents would have expected. Maybe they'd find out, or maybe the truth would destroy them...  
  
  
7:00 pm  
Conference Room of Deadline Office HQ  
International Bureau of Investigation Japan Main Headquarters  
  
  
After a mentally tiring day on the field, Aya was ready to pack up. First investigating the restaurant, again, then filling out all those papers. Many of the lights were off, save for the desk lamp. Most of the other agents on the case had gone home, so had a lot of other IBI workers. Aya sighed as she estimated the amount of paperwork she'd have to do after the investigation was over. Also, this assignment had interrupted with the one she had when they were staking out the jewellery store. 'That business is connected to the bombing you idiot!' She scolded herself mentally.  
  
Putting on her jacket, she got up to leave the dark room. She opened the door, only to find her partner going over papers. She smiled ruefully at him, as she saw papers scattered everywhere over his interim desk. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't even take notice her presence. "I'm heading home Tsushima, I'll see you tomorrow." she told him.  
  
This broke him out of his state "Huh? Oh... bye Aya." he responded, then he got back to work.  
  
Aya put her hands on her hips in concern. "You should go home too, you can't be staying up late doing work just to come back here early tomorrow." she persuaded.  
  
Tsushima, paused, thought about, it then put his pen down and collected select documents. "Alright Aya, I'll go home." he said resignedly.  
  
Aya shook her head then walked towards the door, with him in tow. "So what are you going to do when you get home?" she asked, trying to start a friendly conversation.  
  
Tsushima scratched his head, thinking for a while. "I'm gonna go to bed." he replied simply.  
  
Aya groaned as the reached the elevator. "Early." he then added.  
  
Aya shook her head again. He was a good partner, even though they had got off with a rough start, he was still her best partner. But as a friend, he had to open up a little more. "Well I'm going to have a long bath, then maybe get some takeout."  
  
"Oh." he merely replied, while keying the elevator.  
  
"Care to join me?" she invited.  
  
"The bath or the takeout?" he asked jokingly.  
  
Aya chuckled quietly at his joke. "The takeout, for today." she responded, still laughing.  
  
Tsushima smiled, this would be a change from his usual dinners all by himself.  
  
  
8:55 pm  
Aya Brea's Residence  
Suburbs of Tokyo  
  
  
In the cold lonely night, Tsushima Masaki walked slowly to the door of Aya's house. Only the outside lights lit up the cold night. He had just come from an Oriental restaurant in the depths of Tokyo to get some takeout of his own. He hesitated on knocking on the door. He hadn't even changed from what he normally wore at work. 'This is feeling too much like an informal date.' He thought.  
  
Mentally, he kicked himself 'This isn't a date, she's your friend and partner, she just wants to get to know you better, that's all.' He reminded himself.  
  
It had been one month since he and her started working together, and Tsushima was nervous.  
  
He gathered all of his courage, and then he knocked on the door. Shortly thereafter, the door opened. The door opened to reveal Aya, in a white T-shirt and black leather pants. She smiled in a friendly manner, her flaxen hair reflecting the available lighting "You're late." she commented, not in an accusing tone, but in a casual one.  
  
Tsushima raised an eyebrow "I wasn't aware of a set time." he responded.  
  
"Whatever." she said as she pulled him into the house, laughing quietly.  
  
Once he was in he took a look around, then his eyes settled on Aya, who had a quizzical look on her face. "What?" Tsushima snapped.  
  
The blonde pointed behind him. He turned around, to see the door still open. Mentally kicking himself again, he closed it.  
  
"That's better, it was getting a bit cold. What do you have here?" she inquired, taking the Styrofoam boxes from him.  
  
"...Uh, it's just some takeout. I thought it would be better if we both had something to share." he explained.  
  
She flashed him a smile "That was nice of you. Come on; let's go to the dining room. And don't worry about taking your shoes off, it's ok." Aya told him as she walked into the dining room.  
  
Tsushima decided to take off his shoes despite what Aya had said. As he followed her in, she glanced at his feet. "A true gentleman. Decides to be polite even when he doesn't have to be." she voiced almost to herself.  
  
Tsushima shrugged "I didn't want to mess up your carpet."  
  
"Excuses, excuses Tsushima." she replied, very amused.  
  
They sat at a small table, with lights at medium power. Aya opened up the several boxes of food and placed plates out for the both of them. And the time they spent seemed almost perpetual. 


	3. Thirteen Interlude

M I S T  
C h a p t e r T w o - T h i r t e e n  
( I n t e r l u d e )  
  
  
7:38 am  
Wednesday, March 13th, 1998  
Deadline Office HQ  
International Bureau of Investigation Japan Main Headquarters  
Hinterland of the Keihin Metropolitan Area  
  
  
Aya walked into the main office slowly. She was late, which was not a way to start a day. She got some glances from the others, but she could only assume that they understood. She and Tsushima had talked for so long the other night that time had just slipped away. He left on his own so that Aya could get some sleep. And here he was, sitting at in the conference room reviewing the case. She honestly didn't know how he did it. Manage to stay alert at all times even when he himself had only three hours of sleep last night. As she entered the bright conference room, Tsushima turned to greet Aya. "Did you get enough sleep last night?" he asked sincerely.  
  
Aya knew that she didn't appear to have been sleeping that much. Her hair was dishevelled and her eyes were very close to bloodshot. She collapsed onto a chair, and gazed at her partner tiredly. "If I said yes, would you believe me?" she asked instead.  
  
"Sorry for keeping you up so late." he apologized.  
  
Aya shook her head "No.... I enjoyed it a lot. I just, I just wish it were the weekend." she replied.  
  
After that, she had a lapse in consciousness. Tsushima caught her, before she could fall out of her chair. He just let her rest in his arms until she awoke again. "Maybe you should go back home today, we can get a replacement." Tsushima suggested, not showing a hint of exhaustion.  
  
"No. I can't abandon the team, we have to continue the case..." she refused.  
  
"Aya, you need some rest, you can't be falling asleep while investigating. Just go home, we'll find someone." he urged calmly.  
  
"No, we could just stay in the office while the others do the field work... Can't we do that?" she pleaded.  
  
Tsushima sighed. "Alright, and I'll stay here with you, but I'm still going to get another agent in on this assignment." he compromised.  
  
Aya nodded before she dozed off again. Tsushima carried her sleeping form to a couch and laid her there. He found some blankets outside of the conference room and put some on her to keep her warm. Then he went to find an another agent.  
  
  
10:59 am  
Main Lounge (Main Floor)  
International Bureau of Investigation Japan Main Headquarters  
  
  
Tsushima looked through one of the local newspapers, while sitting in a chair on the main floor. He found a story of the bombing on the front page. It wasn't everyday his case was on the front page; but then again, it wasn't everyday a bomb went off in a public place. He glanced at his watch for the third time in the last ten minutes. He had requested the most competent and most available agent. The headquarters had contacted the one in Osaka. And they put one of their agents on the next flight to Tokyo.  
  
Even though he had been trained to be calm and patient, his patience was wearing thin. Just then, another person came out of the elevator to and signed in at one of the front desks. "Agent Hasaki, I was called here to relieve another agent." Tsushima overheard the new arrival say to the receptionist.  
  
Tsushima got up and made his way towards Hasaki. The lounge wasn't as crowded as it usually was, so it was easy to get there. "Agent Hasaki?" Tsushima addressed from behind.  
  
The average height man with short black hair turned around. "Yes?" he responded.  
  
"I'm Agent Masaki, you're with me." was all he told him as he walked towards the elevator.  
  
Hasaki followed him silently there.  
  
  
Deadline Office HQ  
International Bureau of Investigation Japan Main Headquarters  
  
  
Upon entering the office, the new agent got more then a few glances in his direction. Feeling kind of uncomfortable, Hasaki urged Tsushima to take him into the conference room. They found Aya still asleep on a couch when they entered. Hasaki stopped in his tracks. 'She's beautiful.' He thought to himself.  
  
Tsushima walked towards the couch and paused, unsure of how to wake his sleeping partner up. He then decided that shaking her a bit would do the job. "Aya." he whispered softly as he shook her a bit.  
  
This got Aya into the state between consciousness and unconsciousness. She stirred a little, and then slowly awoke. "Hmmm?" she moaned quietly.  
  
"The replacement's here." he told her, pointing to Hasaki.  
  
She sat straight up. "Oh, hi, I'm Agent Brea... I think the case summary's on the desk if you need it." she greeted with a smile.  
  
"I'm Agent Saiyumi Hasaki. Pleased to meet you." he said with a smile.  
  
Tsushima glanced oddly at Saiyumi; his tone seemed a bit... shaky to him. He then turned his attention to Aya again. "Aya, do you need any lunch, or anything like that?" he asked in an overprotective voice parents would use.  
  
"Well, I'm a bit hungry... have the others left already?" she inquired first, still drowsy.  
  
"Not yet, I guess I could get them all some lunch as well, if that's what you're asking." he responded.  
  
"Well, yeah I guess. Can you get me... never mind. Just get me something I'd like. And get something for Agent Hasaki." she added.  
  
Tsushima glanced at Saiyumi again, who was just listening to the dialogue. "Alright. But remember, you still owe me for yesterday and Monday."  
  
Aya stared at her partner. "I'll pay you back on Friday, I told you that already." she replied, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Just making sure you didn't forget, I'll be back in a while." he said, getting up from his kneeling position.  
  
He stopped at the door. "You might want to review the report Agent Hasaki." he suggested, without looking back, and then he exited.  
  
Saiyumi sat down in one of the seats, and picked up the report. "So, are you from this HQ or the one in Osaka?" Aya queried.  
  
This caught Saiyumi slightly off guard. "Osaka."  
  
"Interesting. I hope we'll be able to get along, that makes thirteen of us now." she said mostly to herself.  
  
Saiyumi nodded, then got back to the folder in his hands. He flipped through the case file, though his mind strayed to the room's other occupant fairly constantly. Aya felt the discomfort. She turned to him "Is something wrong?" she asked innocently, her blue eyes searching his darker ones.  
  
"No." he stated shortly, as if wanting to kill any conversation.  
  
Aya knew when she was being lied to, but decided to let it go. He was a good liar that was for sure. She lay back down on the couch, and waited for the silence to end.  
  
Several minutes later, some commotion was heard in the main office, then after a while, Aya's partner walked into the room, and set the bags of McDonald's on the table.  
  
Aya sat up again. "You sure took your time." she greeted.  
  
Tsushima rolled his eyes "When you're ordering food for twelve other people, its going to take a while." he said in a dark tone, different from his usual.  
  
Tsushima glanced at Saiyumi "I just got you two Big Macs, some fries, and a coke." he told him.  
  
Saiyumi nodded. Tsushima glanced at him strangely.  
  
"What did you get me Tsushima?" Aya asked.  
  
"I didn't have enough money to get you anything, and I figured you could survive on what you had for breakfast." he answered sardonically.  
  
"So you got me the usual huh?" she deduced verbally.  
  
Tsushima took out Aya's meal from the bag. "Yeah."  
  
He gave her a Teriyaki Burger, and she gave him the desired reaction. "What the hell!!??" she yelled.  
  
Saiyumi almost covered his ears. Tsushima just cracked up, laughing his ass off. Aya glared at her partner, her blue eyes turning icy.  
  
After Tsushima recovered... which took a while, Tsushima took the Teriyaki Burger. "I was joking Aya..." he turned to Saiyumi "Do you want this Hasaki? You could give Aya one of your Big Macs." he suggested.  
  
Saiyumi, hesitated, he didn't particularly like the Teriyaki Burger... but then again he knew Aya would probably find it unpalatable, to say the least. "I don't know... I kind of like my..." he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence because a pair of ice blue eyes burning through the back of his skull.  
  
Tsushima turned back to Aya, who was still furious, shifted her steely gaze towards Tsushima, who didn't flinch one bit. Saiyumi gave in. "Fine, fine," he said, giving Aya a glance. Her glare swiftly changed to an overly sweet smile. He could tell it was fake. "Thanks for volunteering, Saiyumi."  
  
Saiyumi was slightly startled by the use of his first name. It was rarely used by anyone. He decided to ignore it. He grudgingly handed her one of his Big Macs, and received the Teriyaki Burger. He mumbled something incomprehensible.  
  
Tsushima got up and dug out another Big Mac for Aya, and handed to her. She ate slowly, while Saiyumi grimaced. He bit into Teriyaki Burger and glared at it. Tsushima took out his two Double Big Macs, and ate hungrily.  
  
Noises could be heard from outside, Duo attempting to steal Wufei's meal, no doubt.  
  
  
12:45 pm  
  
  
This somewhat uneventful morning proved to be just what Aya needed. She had regained most of her strength, and was now ready to do some work. She glanced at a listing of the people killed in the bombing that the local police had managed to identify. She read the list silently. "Giam Daniel, Yabuta Keiko..."  
  
She looked around the room, but her partner was nowhere to be found. She opened the conference room door to look into the main office. She spotted him. "Tsushima?" she called.  
  
Tsushima, who had currently been looking over some photos, turned to face his partner. "Yes?"  
  
"Can you look at something for me?" she requested.  
  
It was quiet, but busy. Heero and Trowa studied the possibilities of what bomb could have been used and mostly explosive issues. Everyone was investigating from his or her specialty. Tsushima entered the conference room to aid Aya. Aya handed him the list of people. "Have any of the families of the victims been investigated?" she asked.  
  
This caught Tsushima off guard. "Why would we do that?" he asked, confused.  
  
"These people might have been killed to get to one of the family members. I mean, come on Tsushima, we already know that this was no accident, this was a bomb that went off. Also, we found jewellery and guns, most likely from the shop we were doing surveillance on before this. Then, this name," she pointed to "Nakajima Hideo". "He worked for the Mokusatsu Conglomerate. The IBI has done countless investigations on assassinations that were suspected to be carried out by this company. And it's obvious it has ties to the underworld. Back in the States even the NYPD knows about them, and their fierce rivalry with other big corporations." she explained, rather lengthily.  
  
"So you want to do a full investigation on all of the victims?" he asked.  
  
Aya nodded. Tsushima sighed, "You'll have to share this with the rest of the group to see if they agree." he told her.  
  
She agreed to that as well. Tsushima was a bit confused with her rationale, but investigating out in the city beat sitting in an office pushing papers all day. "I was going to contact some outside help, but I think it can wait." Tsushima said to himself.  
  
Aya looked up from the file she started to read. "Who?"  
  
"An old friend who helped me on some cases, he stayed in New York for a while." Tsushima stated.  
  
Aya paused, thinking back to last Christmas in New York, and Maeda. He had told her he lived in Tokyo, and he knew some people down in the IBI. She also remember all the charms he had given her, and the special bullets she had used to help stop the Ultimate Being. But then she got unwanted pictures of thousands of people turning into a large blob, and the charred bodies she had seen.  
  
She desperately tried to shut out those memories. 'You've got a new life now, with a new partner in a new place.' She kept saying to herself mentally.  
  
"...might know you, he mentioned..." Tsushima paused "Aya, are you alright?" he asked when he discovered she was phased out.  
  
Aya broke out of her state. "...I guess, just bad memories, that's all." she told him.  
  
Tsushima eyed her, then nodded slightly in understanding. "I guess. So that makes thirteen members in this Special Investigation Team?" he asked.  
  
Aya nodded. "That's right. But I never liked that number. I'm not really the superstitious type, but I have a bad feeling about that number, and this case."  
  
"I think you're worrying too much Aya, but if it make's you feel any better, we could do the whole investigation tomorrow."  
  
Aya paused... "Alright. But what time is it?" she asked.  
  
Tsushima glanced at his watch, then hesitated. "...Exactly 13:00" he said.  
  
Aya then froze, was this a message, or an omen... 


	4. Zaibatsus

M I S T  
C h a p t e r T h r e e - Z a i b a t s u s  
  
  
1:00 pm  
Somewhere in the Keihin Metropolitan Area  
  
  
In the dark recesses of a large room, two torches blazed fiercely. An old man in his seventies or eighties sat cross-legged between the two sources of light, meditating. He had two grey spikes of hair standing up from his otherwise bald head. He had a grey moustache and beard. He had a wrinkled face, which portrayed his age. He wore only traditional karate pants as he sat in the room. Suddenly, he was brought out of his deep state of unawareness when someone entered. "Forgive me Mishima-sama, but I must inform you that the explosion occurring two days ago killed one of Mokusatsu Conglomerate's representatives." said the servant.  
  
Mishima-sama didn't even look up to acknowledge him. "Send a letter of condolence to Mokusatsu, then prepare for phase two of the operation. Those government officials will never discover the true purpose of the bombing." said the old man.  
  
"Yes Mishima-sama." said the servant as he bowed.  
  
Heihachi Mishima, the CEO and owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu, plotted the next phase: to rid himself the annoyance of the Keihin Metropolitan Police Department.  
  
  
Another Part of the Keihin Metropolitan Area  
  
  
In a crowded restaurant, many people flowed in and out. Some were ordering a full meal; some were ordering little snacks. One customer in particular sat alone at a table near a window. His back was towards the window. He took a bite out of his Teriyaki Burger. In his mind he knew he couldn't just sit here to savour the taste of the burger. He ate it quickly and took some sips of his ice tea. Someone from the far side of the restaurant made eye contact with him. The man on the far side nodded, then got up to leave. The man who had just finished his burger looked around. Everyone was completely unaware of the lone Japanese. Before he left however, he took a long detour to the washroom.  
  
Outside of the restaurant, a dark, inconspicuous car waited. Heavy amounts of traffic poured through the street. Sunshine beat on the city mercilessly. Low amounts of ultraviolet and other harmful forms of radiation seeped through the depleted ozone layer.  
  
Three people inside the car observed the man who had just exited the McDonald's. One person in the car picked up the radio. "HQ, this is Sakata, we have visual contact of the suspect, request permission to follow, over." he asked  
  
"Negative Sakata, you may not pursue. Return to Headquarters immediately, over and out." came the reply.  
  
Sakata glanced at the driver "Looks like we're heading home. Let's go Yamaguchi."  
  
The one called Yamaguchi nodded and started up the car. The woman in the back chose to buckle-up.  
  
The dark coloured car waited for a safe time to enter the sea of traffic, and then it was carried away into the street.  
  
  
6:47 pm  
Nippon Hoso Kyokai - NHK (Japan Broadcasting Corporation) News Broadcast  
  
  
"And today in the stock market, the Mishima Zaibatsu flew up eleven points with everyone buying shares, where the Mokusatsu Conglomerate dropped nine. Sony is holding even with no big change, but with the popularity of the PlayStation and the huge sales in its games, things can only get better for Sony. They're scheduled to release their financial report for this fiscal year next month. And for more on financial and stock market news, here's Aizawa Ryoko..." reported the financial analyst.  
  
  
7:19 pm  
Ginza  
  
  
Thousands of teenagers walked through the always-industrious streets of one of the busiest districts of Tokyo; A place called Ginza. Most of them couldn't wait for the weekend, so they could rush over to Akihabara and buy some new electronics. Either that or just shop right here in Ginza. It was relatively dark, but it was never truly dark with all of the neon lights, rushing traffic, and street signs. The only drawback was that the stars were rarely even visible, not that anyone really noticed or cared.  
  
A familiar figure wearing a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt and blue jeans walked through Ginza as well, but this person was no teenager.  
  
Aya Brea was exploring the sprawling metropolis, as per orders of the director she was working under. This was her second month here and her first time sightseeing. Of course, she'd already seen the Sony Building, the skyscraper that she, Tsushima and Sakura had used as a surveillance point. Aya decided to do some shopping to take her mind off the case for a while. Not noticing where she was going because she had been looking at the grand cityscape, she bumped into someone.  
  
"You should be looking where you're going. Other people might not be so nice about getting bumped into."  
  
Aya looked up, immediately recognizing the voice. "What are you doing here?" she asked haughtily.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow, then answered. "It's been a while since I visited Tokyo. I was looking for a nice place to eat."  
  
Aya nodded. "I finally managed to get away from the office. Tsushima can get so engrossed in his work sometimes..."  
  
"Well from what i hear, he's a veteran agent. Maybe he just likes to get ahead in his work."  
  
Aya looked around for a while. "I suppose, but I'd rather see the city. I'll see you tomorrow, Hasaki-san."  
  
"Sayonara Brea-san." Saiyumi said as they walked their separate ways.   
  
Aya continued her journey into Ginza, but her thoughts drifted back to the IBI Headquarters. She still wondered if her partner was still sitting at his desk, filling out various documents. A smile came to her face at that thought. Very different from Daniel, who hated paperwork and always wanted to be out in the field. But Tsushima, as far as she knew, wasn't brash or hot-headed. She recalled the fact that he used to work for the Keihin Keishi, the Keihin Metropolitan Police. Just as she thought that, her eyes fell on a building in front of her. A thought crossed her mind.  
  
  
7:42 pm  
Tokyo Keishi (Tokyo Metropolitan Police) Police Box  
Sukiyabashi Crossing in Ginza  
  
  
Tsushima Masaki entered the doors of the police outpost, searching for Aya. An officer approached him. "You're Agent Masaki from the IBI?" she inquired.  
  
Tsushima confirmed his identity "Right this way, Agent Brea is waiting for you." she said, leading him past the desks into a meeting room.  
  
Aya Brea sat in a chair, impatiently awaiting the arrival of her partner. Her pale blonde hair flew about as she took a look around the room one more time. An officer led someone into the room and left. Aya smiled to herself as she trained her gaze on Tsushima, who was approaching her. She stood to welcome him. "Hey Tsushima."  
  
"Can you tell me what this is all about?" he said, ignoring her welcoming.  
  
Aya was taken aback, but she supposed that she understood his situation. She decided not to waste any time. "Well, remember how Tim Horton's was destroyed?" she asked.  
  
Tsushima nodded. "Now, we didn't get a very good look at what happened, as we were relatively far away from it. But, this police box had practically a front row seat. And I bet that they have some surveillance tapes here that could help us in our investigation." she continued.  
  
Tsushima opened his mouth to say something, but then thought for a while. "That's true, but even though we essentially have unlimited authority on this investigation, the Tokyo Keishi is allowed to withhold evidence unless they get direct orders from the Justice Department or the Diet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because technically this should be their case, theirs and the Keihin Keishi. This is their precinct."  
  
"Well... if I remember from your profile, you used to work for the Keihin Keishi didn't you?"  
  
The first question in Tsushima's mind was 'How the hell did you get a hold of my profile?' but he decided to grill her about that at a later date. Instead, he said, "This isn't the Keihin Keishi though Aya, it's the Tokyo Keishi."  
  
As Aya was about to respond, an officer approached the two of them. "Ah, Agent Brea's partner. I've just talked to the Justice Department, and they said that you have clearance to view the tapes." he explained.  
  
Tsushima shot a glance at Aya, who tried shrugging innocently. "By the way, I'm Officer Sakamoto, I'm in charge of this police box." he greeted.  
  
Sakamoto shook Tsushima's hand, and led them to a small room.  
  
  
8:57 pm  
  
  
After viewing the tapes, which held some promise to the agents, they requested that copies be made for the rest of their team to see. Sakamoto agreed, with some reluctance, and sent the agents on their way. Outside of the police box, Aya stopped to look at the sky, holding herself to keep warm. She zipped up her leather jacket. Tsushima was standing there, as if waiting for something. After some time, Tsushima spoke. "Are you gonna stand here and freeze while trying to gaze at the stars?"  
  
Aya snapped out of her preoccupied state and looked back at Tsushima. "Well then what do you suggest I do?" she responded heatedly.  
  
"We could go search for a restaurant or something, because you obviously haven't eaten since lunch time."  
  
"Well, I guess I'm a bit hungry... how did you know?"  
  
Tsushima looked at the furious streets, grey smoked flowed out of his nose, then he smiled, "I just know Aya."  
  
Aya frowned at the cryptic response, and then a thought came to her mind. "I met Saiyumi here before I went into the police box, maybe he's still in a restaurant."  
  
Many pedestrians passed by in frenzy, and Aya was caught off balance by the steady stream of people flowing by her. Two strong arms steadied her, and all Aya could do was blush. Silence reigned for several moments, then Tsushima let her go. "So what restaurant do you want to go to?" he asked, trying to dispel the tension.  
  
Aya attempted to avoid eye contact, her cheeks still flushed. Then as if on cue, a slight drizzle commenced to shower the two agents, and the rest of Tokyo. After a while, Aya forced herself to respond. "How about that restaurant you got the takeout from yesterday?"  
  
"Sure." and with that he walked over to where he had parked his car.  
  
Aya followed quickly, not wanting to let the drizzle turn into a monsoon. Tsushima entered, then unlocked the passenger side for Aya. They then entered the ocean of traffic.  
  
  
9:17 pm  
Blue Dragon Oriental Garden  
Ginza Yon-chome Crossing in Ginza  
  
  
Inside a busy yet relatively quiet oriental restaurant, a man with short jet-black hair, and wearing nothing but black helped himself to some chicken chow mein and tempura. He had been here for quite some time, and he still wasn't ready to leave yet. His appetite was very large for this occasion, so he generously catered to it.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, two people entered into the restaurant. The two waited at the waiting place to be served. "Konbanwa, a table for two?" someone behind the counter asked.  
  
"Hai." Tsushima replied.  
  
The server led them to a vacant table and put some menus down. "Here you go, I'll be with you shortly."  
  
"Doumo arigatou gozai-masu." Tsushima said in thanks.  
  
The woman smiled "You don't have to be so polite in front of your friend Tsushima-san. We all know you well enough."  
  
Tsushima smiled back warmly "Old habits."  
  
The server nodded and left to help others. Aya settled down in a seat, ambivalent about this whole thing. Tsushima must have sensed her discomfort, because he asked, "Is anything wrong Aya?"  
  
Aya hesitated for a while. "Just a bit nervous, I've never been in a Japanese restaurant." she replied truthfully.  
  
Tsushima nodded in understanding "Don't worry, I've been here a lot over the years. Most of the staff knows me." he reassured her, as he took off his midnight coat and sat down.  
  
Aya busied herself by looking at the menu, deciding what to order. Her blue eyes concentrated on the Chow Mein Section. After several minutes, the server returned. "Have you chosen what you'd like to eat tonight?" she asked politely.  
  
Tsushima nodded to Aya as a signal to go first. She bit her lip, then ordered with hesitance. "I'd like some barbecued chow mein, and some friend rice please."  
  
The dark-haired server wrote the items down on her pad. "And you?"  
  
Tsushima looked up "The usual..." and then glanced at Aya for a moment. "And perhaps tempura, a dish of vegetables, some meat in sweet and sour sauce, kung-pao beef and some vegetables, all for two." he listed.  
  
"Excellent choice, and what would you like as an appetizer?"  
  
"Just a mixed appetizer and some hot and spicy wonton soup. With some green tea." Tsushima answered again.  
  
"You must be very hungry today, hmmm?"  
  
Tsushima nodded "Always."  
  
And with that, the server left them to get their meals. Aya just sat there dumfounded. "We're going to eat all of that Tsushima?" she asked meekly.  
  
"We can always save what we can't eat for later. Besides, any moment now, some friends should arrive."  
  
And as if on cue once again, through the crowded restaurant came Hiiro and Quatre.  
  
Quatre addressed Tsushima as they approached him "We've already requested a private dining room Tsushima, let's go."  
  
Tsushima nodded and put on his coat again. Aya followed suit and went with them. Amidst all this, the man in black observed this set down his chopsticks. He rose to leave, but wrote a small note to the server, and left a tip.  
  
  
Private Dining Room #3  
  
  
When the group of four entered the room, the rest of the Deadline team was there, already chowing down on their meals. Quatre tapped Tsushima on the shoulder. "I had Naoshi redirect your orders here, so you can dig in with our food till yours arrives. Tsushima nodded, and motioned Aya to follow her to some empty seats. Friendly chatter over ethereal background music was all that filled the room. Aya took a seat beside Noin, who greeted her with a smile.  
  
After being given a plate, she enjoyed the exotic food. But just then several servers, followed by a man in black entered the room. The servers placed some more food on a buffet style table behind the main one. "This is the meals you ordered Tsushima-san." Naoshi informed him, then she left. Aya looked up and found Saiyumi in his usual black attire, looking for a place to sit. "Sorry to crash the party." he announced.  
  
Duo grinned. "No prob there Saiyumi, here, have a seat and dig in." he invited happily.  
  
Saiyumi sat on the other side of Tsushima, as Aya was on Tsushima's left. "Fancy meeting you here." commented Saiyumi.  
  
"We planned this little event Hasaki, enjoy yourself." Tsushima responded.  
And for the rest of that night, the team of thirteen ate until it hurt, literally.  
  
  
Another Part of the Ginza Yon-chome Crossing in Ginza  
  
  
In the starless night, Tokyo never slept. Three operatives sat in a car silently, concentrating on just one person. "HQ we have him in range again, he is approaching another eatery, over." one of them reported through the radio.  
  
"Yamaguchi, we read you, continue surveillance, do not reveal your presence yet, over and out."  
  
A flurry of vehicles passed by and obscured the agent's views for three crucial seconds. "Where'd he go?"  
  
"Kuso!" exclaimed Sakata.  
  
"HQ, we have lost visual contact of suspect, we're going to move out to reconfirm his whereabouts, over."  
  
"Affirmative Yamaguchi, use caution, over."  
  
"Tohyama will stay in the car, Sakata will come with me, over and out."  
  
Yamaguchi and Sakata burst out of the car and ran towards the last known position of their suspect. They crossed the road hurriedly and looked around. The black night made it difficult to see elusive figures, shadows.  
  
5...  
  
Yamaguchi motioned for Sakata to search the parking lot.  
  
4...  
  
Yamaguchi walked cautiously and looked inside the stores.  
  
3...  
  
2...  
  
Sakata looked fervently in the parking lot, searching between and under cars.  
  
1...  
  
Yamaguchi then neared the suspect's presumed destination, the eatery.  
  
0... 


	5. Work

M I S T  
C h a p t e r F o u r - @ W o r k  
  
  
7:00 am  
Thursday, March 14th, 1998  
Nippon Hoso Kyokai - NHK (Japan Broadcasting Corporation) News Broadcast  
  
  
"...And in today's news: At approximately 9:52 pm yesterday night, the Emerald Seafood Restaurant in the Ginza Yon-chome Crossing was destroyed by what law enforcement officials call a savage bombing. This is the second bombing this week to hit restaurants in Tokyo. At least thirty people were killed and ten wounded in the initial blast.  
  
"The fire and mayhem that ensued killed some twenty pedestrians and motorists, and injured forty-nine more. Most of the injured are in critical condition. Among those injured were two on-duty IBI agents. Both are in stable condition, and are resting at the Tokyo Memorial Hospital. More coverage about that later on. Healthcare in Tokyo has taken another stinging blow..." announced the female reporter.  
  
  
Ruins of Emerald Seafood Restaurant and Surrounding Area  
Ginza Yon-chome Crossing in Ginza  
  
  
Rain. Rain poured onto the dead, the not-yet retrieved survivors, and investigators. For the most part, essentially all of the Ginza Yon-chome Crossing was blocked off from the public. Restaurants and other businesses had been closed down until the debris of humans, cars, and building material was completely cleared away. Not many spectators wore eager faces this time. Many were there to wait for their family members or friends to return from under the rubble, dead or alive. The rain had put out most of the fires, so there weren't all that many fire engines stationed there. Television crews and reporters hounded the police officials, attempting to get the latest scoop.  
  
Tsushima Masaki sat on the hood of a police car, exhausted. Since he had been near the scene, and was one of the agents heading the current investigation, he had been advised to stay on the scene. He hadn't gotten any sleep, since he had been helping in the rescue effort through the whole night. His eyes concentrated on nothing. The spirits of the dead rose out of the rubble in a hot, grey vapour. Death and desolation surrounded him, everywhere. He couldn't perceive anything, as his exhaustion and confusion wouldn't allow him to. His midnight blue hair was getting soaked, and his black trench coat glistened in the rain.  
  
He didn't think he'd be able to bear telling someone that their loved one was dead, and watch them burst into tears. He didn't know how people could handle that sort of job. He was brought out of his reverie when someone waved a charred black and silver IBI jacket in his face. "We found this near the front of the restaurant, and I believe it belongs to one of the IBI agents who was injured in the blast." came an officer's voice. "What should we do with it Agent Masaki?"  
  
"Place it in an evidence bag." he replied, as he got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" the officer asked.  
  
The rain continued to assault the deceased. "To get information." came the reply as Tsushima walked towards the police tape.  
  
As he passed through, the press badgered him with questions, but paid no heed to them. When he got out of the crowd, he took out his cell phone and pressed an auto-dial button. He waited for someone to pick up on the other end. "This is Agent Masaki, I'd like to speak with Director Kawasaki." he said.  
  
After a several moments of waiting, the director was on the phone. "Yes Masaki?"  
  
"Director Kawasaki, just who exactly has the jurisdiction on this case?"  
  
"The IBI, and more specifically, your team, I believed that it was clear from the beginning."  
  
"Well, there were three other IBI agents right on the scene when the restaurant was destroyed, Agents Sakata, Yamaguchi, and Tohyama. What were they doing here at that time?"  
  
After a long interlude the director responded "From what are in the records, they were investigating the possibility of a connection between corporate warfare and these bombings."  
  
"Isn't that similar to my team's mandate?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Then why weren't we informed?"  
  
"They are under a different director and the nature of their investigation is separate from yours. Your team is working on a Violent Crimes slash possible Counter-Terrorism and Suppression Investigation. What they're doing is under the Criminal Surveillance, Criminal Intelligence, and Industrial Linked Crimes Departments."  
  
"But our team should have known about this, we could have had the chance to compare notes."  
  
"Well Masaki, they're not dead yet, so you can still compare your notes." Kawasaki replied tersely.  
  
"Alright, but may I be relieved today?"  
  
"Under the circumstances right now, no. I understand that you've been out there all night, but you and your team must search the ruins for evidence. I'll see to it that you take all take a leave of absence tomorrow, but this investigation needs to be completed ASAP. Understood Masaki?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
And with that, Tsushima ended the conversation, and walked back to ground zero. 'What a dirty job...' he thought.  
  
The rain that had probably saved the lives of victims, was probably what was drowning them right now. And on this rainy day, it was hard not to cry.  
  
When Tsushima had got back to his seat on the car, he spotted Aya several feet away, wearing a similar expression to his own. Her hair was matted and her eyes were red from fatigue. Her eyes were dull as well. Tsushima noted that she didn't seem to have enough endurance and that she constantly needed sleep to keep spry. Even the ever-energetic Duo was sobered up. He looked at the forlorn ruins sadly. Aya eventually recognized her partner and advanced towards him. Everyone was soaked, as they had no effective waterproof clothes. "What do you suppose we do Hiiro?" Trowa asked seriously, as always.  
  
"I say we examine the ruins of the restaurant, we could use more insight on this case."  
  
Wufei spoke up, "Do you think this is connected to the Tim Horton's incident?" asking anyone.  
  
"Let's stop asking questions and see what we can find. The sooner I can slip into a hot bath and dry set of clothes, the better." Zechs encouraged.  
  
"I wouldn't mind just a hot bath and then my comfy bed." Duo commented, in an endeavour to lighten the heavy air.  
  
The team of thirteen walked over to the nearest supply station to pick up some evidence bags and some rubber gloves. Once inside, only then did they see the carnage. It was worse than in Tim Hortons, even though most of the bodies had been removed now. Tsushima looked up to see a crumbling second floor. It looked just about ready to give out. Tsushima wondered why none of the rescue teams or fire fighters had cautioned them about it. He stepped on some rubble, but it felt like it was soft. Something moved under where he was standing. 'What the hell?' he thought.  
  
He kneeled down and removed some rubble, and there, still stuck in some rubble, was a female teenager, on the verge of death. "Kuso, get some paramedics in here!" he yelled.  
  
Noin and Quatre ran out to get some help. Tsushima tried to pull her out from under the debris as carefully but at the same time as quickly as he could. Either no one was paying attention to the roof, or they never heard the breaking sounds from above. The roof groaned as it threatened to fall. Tsushima tried in earnest now, he was at the final tug when the second floor started to collapse. This time, everyone heard it. Hiiro reacted first. "Get out!"  
  
The remainder of the agents scattered, but Tsushima was at a loss at what to do. He tugged once more and when he was sure she was out, He grabbed her and ran to the exit. The roof above them rushed towards the floor.  
  
Aya, who had gotten safely outside, turned back to see the second floor rush down on her partner. Something inside flared up, but all she could do was stare. As the floor descended, a flash of red emitted from the entrance of the restaurant. Smoke and ash tumbled out of the entrance, black and grey.  
  
Fire fighters and paramedics rushed towards the building as soon as the debris and the visibility cleared. Voices were fast and frantic. But the rescuers were mystified to see a dark shadow stumble out of the entrance, carrying someone, or something. The dark figure faltered and dropped whatever it was carrying. It too, fell to the ground, weakened from its ordeal.  
  
Rescue teams and paramedics rushed to towards the enigmatic figure. "Are you alright? Do you have any injuries?" asked the first paramedic to get there.  
  
The person who was most likely Tsushima Masaki held his shoulder in his crouched position, but didn't reply. "Take off your coat please." ordered the paramedics urgently.  
  
The man made an attempt to take off his coat, but found it too difficult. "I think he's hurt his arm, let's take off the coat quickly." chattered one paramedic to the other.  
  
After taking off the coat, they found several red spots slowly growing from under his shirt. Another team tended to the woman as well.  
  
  
9:19 am  
Main Lobby  
Tokyo Memorial Hospital  
  
  
Special Agent Aya Brea rushed to the front desk to see what had become of her partner. "May I help you?" asked a petite receptionist politely.  
  
"I'm looking for the room Masaki Tsushima was taken to. He's an IBI agent who was taken here earlier."  
  
Without hesitation the receptionist responded "Yes, he's in Room 26 on the third floor."  
  
Aya thanked the receptionist and jogged towards the closest elevator, her pale hair waving behind her. Reaching the elevator, she got in as soon as the doors opened. Once inside, she glanced at the elevator panel; floor three had already been selected. Aya then stood there, impatiently. Many of the other occupants were quiet, and wore solemn expressions, if they weren't crying that is.  
  
Aya's heart sunk. Here she was just worrying about her partner when numerous families had been affected by countless other deaths. 'But he's my partner.' She resolved.  
  
After leaving the elevator, she cast a quick glance at the rest of the people in the elevator, grief flickered in her ocean blue spheres. Special Agent Aya Brea walked very sluggishly to room number 26. She opened the door slowly. "Excuse me, what are you doing here?" a doctor inquired in Japanese.  
  
'Thank God I learned the essentials of the language before coming here.' Aya thought in relief. "I'm here to see my partner, Masaki Tsushima. He was injured just today and was sent here." she responded in not so perfect Nihon-go.  
  
The doctor took a while to process her flawed reply. "If it would be easier on you, I speak English." he said instead, using her native language.  
  
This surprised Aya, but she recovered. Before she could say anything, he said, "He just patched up his injuries. They were only minor. He was lucky to get out the bombing alive."  
  
"Well... he wasn't injured by the bomb, the second floor collapsed on him." Aya corrected.  
  
"Oh really? I wonder how he survived that with only a fractured shoulder, some gashes and bruises." the doctor replied perplexed, acting as if the injuries weren't big at all.  
  
"He broke something?" Aya quickly replied, concerned.  
  
"Well, we're trying to get the x-rays back from the lab. I'm assuming something is fractured but I can't really say for sure. When he was awake he stated that his right shoulder was really bothering him. I checked it out; any subtle movement or touch would cause pain."  
  
"He's sleeping?"  
  
"Well, he's actually sedated. He will regain consciousness in about..." he looked at his watch, "thirty minutes. By then we will have the x-ray."  
  
Aya nodded in understanding as the dark-haired doctor made for the exit. She sat in a chair near the bed Tsushima lay in. 'It's only been about a month since I came and my partner's already injured.' Aya mused bitterly.  
  
Her cell phone then broke the brief silence. Aya let out a sigh, then removed the cell phone from one of her jeans' pockets and answered it. "Brea." she greeted unenthusiastically. 'It's probably Director Kawasaki'  
  
A boyish voice responded "Aya this is Duo. We got the girl on the fifth floor, Room 31."  
  
This wasn't whom she had expected at all. "Is she awake or anything?"  
  
There was some background chatter for a while. It sounded like Duo, Hiiro and Quatre. After some moments, she got an answer. "Uhhh... she's in the nether world, semiconscious. We haven't gotten a peep out of her."  
  
"Have you got an ID on her?" Aya inquired.  
  
"Nah, the docs are holding us back. They have to treat her first. They estimate 24 hours until she's well enough to even breathe on her own."  
  
This worried Aya, "How bad is she?"  
  
"Well, maybe some fractures, deep cuts. She definitely has some burns, we can hope they're minor only. Various particles like dust and stuff like that are constricting airflow. The docs'll have to take care of all the minor details. But how's Masaki doing?"  
  
"He's been sedated. The doctor I talked to think he may have a fractured collarbone, or have an injury in the shoulder area. He has some deep cuts as well." Aya reported.  
  
"Uhhh... better off than this poor girl. Has anyone talked to the injured IBI agents yet?" inquired Duo.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Alright, Q-man and Noin'll take care of that. We'll check on ya later babe." Duo ended as he cut the connection.  
  
Aya simply sat still for several moments, then shut off her cell. 'Babe huh?' She thought.  
  
She gave Tsushima a glance, "I'll be back in a second Tsushima." she whispered as she got up from her seat.  
  
The beautiful blonde agent's mind whirled uncontrollably. She needed something to calm herself. First, this whole case bothered her, the ruins of the bomb sites were for some reason familiar. Being in the blast zones had a draining effect somehow.   
  
The number thirteen had recurred, more times than Aya would ever know. It had been the thirteenth day of March the day of the second bombing. The special agent walked out of Room 26 and headed for the lobby once again.  
  
Shortly after she left, an Asian man with unkempt jet-black hair entered the room.  
  
  
Main Lobby  
  
  
Agent Brea just finished a cup of warm hot chocolate. Even though it wasn't even close to winter, she felt the need to digest this. After all, it was her favourite beverage, and it sure beat coffee. Aya found a vacant seat near the wall and made herself comfortable. She removed her leather jacket from her lithe body and set it behind her back. She let her mind and eyes wander.  
  
Minute after minute, her eyelids became closer and closer together.  
  
  
12:43 pm  
  
  
A high-pitched noise tore Aya out of her mental lucidity. Her head jerked forward, and some strands of her pale hair fell forward. Sluggishly, she searched for her pockets. For some reason she couldn't open her eyes, they were too heavy. The incessant blare only ceased after she depressed a button. Weakly, she brought the cell phone to her ear, which was a struggle in itself.  
  
"Brea." she whispered.  
  
"Brea? Brea?" a voice replied.  
  
"Yes I'm here... who is this?" the sleepy-eyed agent mumbled.  
  
"Brea this is Akima. Where are you?" he inquired in accented English.  
  
"I'm in the Main Lobby... what is it?"  
  
"Aya the girl's just woken up. The doctors cleared up her esophagus and she's recovering faster than they anticipated."  
  
"Well what's the problem?"  
  
A long silence prevailed for some time. Then, an answer, "She wants to see you, and Masaki."  
  
This information startled her, and her eyes shot open. From what she had heard, the girl had been unconscious during the whole ordeal of the second floor caving in. "Brea? Can you hear me?" questioned Akima.  
  
"I can hear you. I can come, but Tsushima, definitely not."  
  
"Alright, hurry though." he insisted, before cutting the connection.  
  
Aya hurriedly jumped out of her seat, snatched her jacket and ran to the elevator.  
  
  
3rd Floor  
  
  
Aya ran to where Tsushima was being kept. A doctor was talking to him about what seemed to be his injuries. "...serious, you seem to heal quicker than most people. Take it easy on your neck, shoulder, arm, et cetera."  
  
"Alright, thank you Dr. Yamauchi. Tell Kuni that that I'll talk to him later."  
  
Tsushima turned to the door, and spotted Aya. "Wh-"  
  
"Since you're all better, someone wants to see you." she interrupted.  
  
Aya pulled on his right arm, incidentally, the one that was in a sling. Tsushima staggered, letting out a groan. Aya spun around, realizing what she had just done. "Oh Tsushima, I'm so-"  
  
"It's alright Aya, let's go." the wounded agent replied.  
  
Aya let go of her hold carefully, she didn't want to hurt him again 'I'm so stupid!' Aya mentally scolded.  
  
The two partners departed the room quietly. An uneasy air settled upon them. "So where is this person?" Tsushima probed.  
  
Aya tried avoiding his mysterious dark blue eyes. "Floor Five, Room 31."  
  
  
5th Floor  
Room 31  
  
  
The two agents entered the hospital room. They found the rest of the Deadline Team waiting. Quatre looked up from the article he was engrossed in, "Tsushima, Aya said you wouldn't be available." he greeted in surprise.  
  
Tsushima shrugged with his good shoulder. "So why are we all here again?" he inquired to anyone who could answer the question.  
  
"The onna wanted to speak to you and Aya." Wufei spat.  
  
Everyone ignored Wufei's chauvinistic remark. "Do you have any information on her?" the injured agent queried.  
  
"Nope, all we know is that she's female, and quite a good-looking one I might add." the comment came from Duo, who was leaning against the far wall.  
  
Some of the room's occupants managed to stifle a chuckle at that comment. Tsushima just shook his head with a slight smile on his face. "So when are we going to get information from her?" Aya complained impatiently.  
  
A dark voice answered "Well that's the thing, she'll only talk to you two, and privately only. Don't ask us why. A lot of us would like to get to their bathtubs soon."  
  
Zechs' amusing impatience brought out some more grins and laughs. "Well then let's go in Aya. Any of you got any recording essentials handy?"  
  
Tsumaya threw Tsushima a mechanical pencil. Some paper came from Dai. "Uh... what I meant was a tape recorder. You don't expect me to write with my left do you?" Tsushima retorted.  
  
"I got a recorder Tsushima, let's go." Aya cut in.  
  
Tsushima nodded and they both left the waiting room, and entered the patients' room. There lying in a bleached white bed was the stunning girl Tsushima had rescued from the collapsing restaurant. She seemed Caucasian. She had flowing red-brown hair, and soulful emerald green eyes. Aya was struck by her familiarity to... Melissa. Aya paused slightly. The girl's piercing eyes were trained on Aya, and then they diverted their attention to Tsushima.  
  
When the two agents reached the side of the bed, the girl spoke. "Finally, you're here."  
  
Aya prepared her tape recorder. "Could you tell us your name please." Tsushima requested softly.  
  
The teenager hesitated for a moment, "It's Eve... Eve Mitsujima." she replied in English  
  
Aya held back a gasp. All of a sudden she felt wary of this girl.  
  
"Well, hello Eve. I'm Special Agent Tsushima Masaki, and this is my partner Special Agent Aya Brea. We're from the International Bureau of Investigation Japan. We'd like to ask you some questions about yourself and the bombing."  
  
The teenager gazed at Tsushima, captivated by him. "First, do you have any family members, relatives that we can contact?"  
  
"...I live with the Mitsujima's, their number is 630-434-0981."  
  
Tsushima glanced at Aya for a moment. She nodded and pulled out her cell phone, handing her partner the recorder. "Alright Mitsujima-san. How old are you?"  
  
"Nineteen."  
  
"Ok, would you mind telling me where you were in relation to the explosion when it occurred?"  
Eve closed her eyes, as if concentrating. "I think I was outside of the immediate range of the explosion, I don't know for sure, but I don't think I'd be alive if I weren't."  
  
"Do you remember what you were doing there?"  
  
Eve hesitated again, this time her eyes started to sparkle with liquid. "I was, I was with some friends from school. They invited me to a gathering at the restaurant."  
  
"Ok, I know this is hard for you Eve, but do you remember anyone maybe suspicious-looking entering the restaurant?"  
  
"When I went to the restroom once, I saw this Japanese man all alone. He had a black leather trench coat, and shades. He wore his hair in a ponytail I think. He had some kind of cold, detached look." she responded, her eyes starting to release the salty tears.  
  
"Alright, do you know where he was headed?"  
  
"To the men's restroom I think, somewhere there."  
  
"Alright Eve, that's all I'm going to ask you for now. We don't know how long you'll remain in the hospital. But if you ever feel the need to call us here's my card." Tsushima informed her, giving him a card from one of his trench coat's pockets.  
  
"Alright," Eve glanced at Tsushima's arm, "I'm sorry I put you through that..." she apologized, putting her hand on it, her eyes watering even more.  
  
"No, it's my job. No apology neede-" he was cut sort, as Eve pulled his arm out of the sling.  
  
Tsushima let out a cry of pain. Aya, who had been long done with the phone call, suddenly drew her sidearm. Eve paid no attention to Aya or the weapon, and stretched out the arm. "Eve, let go of him."  
  
Eve pulled his arm closer to her, and then ran her fingertips over his collarbone and shoulder. It was as if soothing energy passed through her hands, into Tsushima's arm. Aya felt an increase of energy coming from Eve. 'What the hell?'  
  
Tsushima, who was helpless, felt the restorative power work on his arm. Eve's fingers slipped away and she fell back onto the bed, seemingly exhausted. Aya trained her gun on Eve, but Tsushima forced the gun down with his right hand. Aya's eyes widened. "Tsushima, your arm."  
  
"I think she healed it, but how is the question. I don't think she's a normal human."  
  
Aya nodded. She knew all too well about what she really was. This case was becoming more and more related to her past, and she wanted to forget the past, her past. 


	6. Home Act 1

M I S T  
C h a p t e r F i v e - @ H o m e  
6:13 am  
Friday, March 15th, 1998  
Residence of Tsushima Masaki  
Tokyo, Keihin Metropolitan Area  
As the sun broke through the clouded sky, its bright rays illuminating half the surface  
of the world, the clacking of a keyboard could be heard. The midnight blue-haired man  
typed endlessly at his computer. 'If I'm going to have a day off, I might as well update  
this report.' he thought.  
  
He paused to sip some tea from a mug beside the keyboard. Tsushima's wore a deep  
blue T-shirt and some comfortable cords. He exercised his right arm. It still tingled from  
Eve's touch. 'That's definitely something I'm leaving out of the report.' mused  
Tsushima.  
  
Aya's disposition towards Eve had been cautious at first, and then completely  
distrustful. 'I can't really blame her, after what Eve did.'  
  
For some reason, Tsushima wasn't at all weirded out by Eve's ability to heal. But  
then again, it wasn't like he found it average either. But then, a thought crossed his mind,  
'How the hell did I survive that building toppling over me? Hell, how did she?'  
  
This case was getting more confusing every day. 'Aya had wanted to investigate the  
families of the victims as well. I'll have to talk with the director about that.'  
  
An idea came to Tsushima's mind, not what was on his train of thought at the  
moment, but it had potential. Tsushima grabbed the wireless phone on the computer  
desk. He pressed an auto-dial button. He waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" came a weary voice through the phone.  
  
"Maeda, this is Masaki."  
  
"Tsushima? How are you? Are your injuries healing up fast?"  
  
"Yes, almost as good as new Kuni, I need you to do me a favour."  
  
"This doesn't involve Aya does it?" Maeda asked, his voice sounded shaky.  
  
"Uh... not directly. I'm off today so maybe tomorrow you could help us check out the  
ruins again. Review our scientific and medical data."  
  
"Ok, but you're gonna have to do me a favour some time."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but just remember, I helped you out with that date one time."  
  
"And look where it got me Masaki. She ended up being attracted to you. I'm no  
good when it comes to women." Maeda moped.  
  
"Look Kuni, just help us out, there's some strange stuff going on."  
  
"Ha, if you were only there in New York..."  
  
"Ah yes... New York. I'll have to ask Aya about that.' Tsushima determined.  
  
"So call me when you want my expertise. I might be in the lab..."  
  
"Alright." Tsushima agreed, shutting the phone off. 'He's always in the lab.'  
6:48 am  
Narita Airport  
Tokyo  
A tall Chinese man walked slowly out of the arrival gate carrying a large duffel bag.   
He paused for a while to get orient himself, his long strands of jet-black hair flowing  
about. He never wanted thought he'd come back here again. He wanted to forget this  
place. His aged eyes held back some tears. He had lost his friends because of this  
country, two friends.  
  
The Asian wore man a black leather trench coat, black cords, and a navy blue button-  
up shirt. He made his way to through the always-packed Tokyo International Airport.   
After he checked out with the reception, he retrieved his luggage. Noise filled the airport  
endless. Calls for departures and arrivals constantly on the PA in several different  
languages.  
  
The Asian man travelled down a flight of steps to the trains that would take him to the  
heart of Tokyo.  
7:56 am  
Unknown Location  
"What's going on Aya?" came the concerned voice of her partner.  
Aya whipped her head around, focusing on Tsushima. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You wanted me to show you around, but you have a sad face most of the time.   
What's bothering you?"  
  
Aya shook her head in denial, "I'm just a bit... homesick." she lied.  
  
The blonde had to study her partner's face in order to see if he had bought it. "Are  
you sure that's all?"  
  
'That's all you need to know right now...' Aya thought sadly.  
  
"Don't try to kill this with silence Aya, I hope some day you'll trust me enough to tell  
me."  
  
Aya turned away from him, hiding the streams for crystalline tears from him. 'I can't  
tell you everything yet. I can't even tell you how I-'  
Location Not Available  
"Your eyes are green Aya, did you get coloured contacts?." came a familiar voice  
from her side.  
  
It took some seconds to register what that meant. 'No, I thought I sealed it away.' she  
thought fearfully.  
  
Tsushima seemed to notice, "It's alright Aya, you don't look that strange with them,  
but how do you get them to glow?" queried a totally clueless Masaki.  
  
Aya backed away from him, the her feet scuffing the pavement. "St.. Stay away from  
me Tsushima."  
  
"Something must be wrong if you're freaking out like-" he trailed off, as he watched  
his partner hit the pavement.  
  
Aya could faintly hear her partner, her friend, frantically calling for a medic.  
8:17 am  
Residence of Aya Brea  
Aya bolted awake, gasping for air. Sweat made some strands of hair stick to her face,  
and the scenes seemed too real. 'First it was dreams of my sister and mother... now this?   
Why can't I live a normal life!?' Aya pondered worriedly.  
  
The sun shone brightly into her room, several shafts of light reflecting off of her pale  
hair. She really needed a shower to clear herself.  
  
After the cold waterfall had shocked her back to reality, she decided have some  
breakfast. Aya made her way to the fridge, anticipating what she would whip up.  
  
"Shit." was all she could say... as she gazed at her almost-empty fridge. "Looks like  
I'm shopping today."  
Residence of Quatre Winner  
Tokyo  
"This damn case pisses me off." Zechs yelled, to no one in particular.  
  
Duo groaned in agreement "Tell me about it, this thing ain't ending anytime soon,  
reminds me of the the-"  
  
"Don't's say it dammit, don't mention that damn kidnapping where we had NO leads!   
We found the damn girl two months later in a dumpster."  
  
"Shit, don't talk about that weak onna who couldn't defend herself."  
  
"Kidnapped, raped, then murdered; the old three'n one." Hiiro commented cooly.  
  
All of the agents who were part of the Gundam Team who were friends with Quatre  
stayed at his mansion with him. They were eating some bacon and omelette at a large  
table.  
  
"At least we have some objective and excellent minds on the case, like Masaki. I  
don't know about the rookie though..." Trowa half-whispered.  
  
"What about Brea? She looks capable enough to me. Just because she's green  
doesn't mean she's blonde." Noin commented.  
  
Everyone's eyes were on her, then some just collapsed with laughter. Noin sighed  
"Ok, that was a bad example."  
  
After recovering from his laughing episode, which took a while, Duo said "Well  
what's wrong with a blonde babe? She could investigate me all day."  
  
"Dream on Braid-boy, the onna has more important things to do than discovering your  
lack of stature." Wufei mumbled  
  
The table was silent, and Duo turned beet red, then the laughter erupted, again. "I  
think Wufei's right, but there might be something between Ms. Brea and Agent Masaki."  
Quatre pointed out.  
  
"You noticed that too huh? Aya was so devastated when Tsushima got injured, she  
thought he wouldn't make it." Zechs added.  
  
"Well wouldn't you be like that if your partner just got crushed by a pile of bricks?   
Tsu-man shouldn't have survived that anyway, he was lucky he was only struck by just  
some rubble." Duo noted.  
  
"True, true, but Duo, it was like a piece of her was gone."  
  
"Zechs man, everyone had a piece taken out of them when this bombing happened.   
No body was happy. Everyone was just trudging along, trying to absorb it all. When that  
amount of death hits you, one more potential death can send you over the edge." Duo  
defended, showing his rarely seen intelligent side.  
  
"I understand, but off that line of thought everyone, it's good to have a day off, it's  
good to be at home." 


End file.
